People typically enjoy placing ornamental displays in their yard for the purposes of celebration. One such example of this is the use of decorations for celebrating holidays and festivals. For displays placed within a person's yard, the decorations are usually affixed to a tree, pole, or other structure within the person's yard.
Most holiday decorations are time consuming to unpack, assemble, disassemble, and then re-pack for future use. If the decoration is in use for the first time and has just come out of the product packaging, the person's time is primarily spent attaching all of the various holiday ornaments to the tree, pole, or other structure that is going to be supporting the decoration. If the decoration is being used in successive time periods, the time required for assembly dramatically increases due to the decorations becoming tangled, lost, or broken during the process of disassembly and storage. This leads to a frustrating assembly experience and a decrease in the amount of enjoyment.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an easier, more time efficient method of placing holiday decorations outdoors that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous devices.